


Legendary

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whispers in the night are about the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary

The stories in Hell often revolve around the Winchesters. They were legends, great and powerful and terrifying. They say Dean Winchester could make the mightiest angels fall. They say Sam Winchester could kill demons with a look and drank their blood for fun. Dean Winchester went to Hell, went to Heaven, went to Purgatory, and came back until he was an old man who died in his sleep. Sam Winchester spent a year- no, two years- maybe even three -doing battle with Lucifer himself. The Winchesters killed gods and creatures older than Hell. The Winchesters started and ended Armageddon for kicks. The Winchesters met God. The Winchesters have a cult among the humans, have their own gospel. They surrounded themselves with incredibly strong allies and watched them all die. They say Crowley, the King of Hell, is the only one left, the only one who faced them and survived.

"Is that so?" Crowley chuckled when a loyal underling asked. "They're right, I suppose. But damn if those bastards didn't get under my skin."

"How much of it is just stories?" she asked. "I mean, lots of people say the Devil didn't even exist."

"Satan's real, pet, real as you and me," he said. "It's all stories. But lots of stories are true."

He doesn't talk about them much. If he's in a mood, he'll kill the rotten soul who dared ask.

And they keep telling stories, whispering about the deeds of those giants. They were legends, but they were true- or, at the very least, true enough.


End file.
